His World On Standby
by Semaphora
Summary: He tried not to notice her, but it was difficult. ElliotCox.


**DISCLAIMER and AUTHORS NOTE: **Scrubs is owned by the fantastic Bill Lawrence and the ABC Network (as of Season 8). I own nothing except an overactive imagination and a fondness for slash, angst and men in white coats. Lyrics are owned by their respective artists, and are credited below. As for the plot—well, I think I actually own this one. Mostly. It's my first attempt at an Elliot/Cox story, though, so I'm not sure how well I did.

Lyrics by _A Perfect Circle._

* * *

**HIS WORLD ON STANDBY**

_I threw you the obvious,  
__Just to see if there's more behind  
__The eyes of a fallen angel,  
__Eyes of a tragedy._

He pretended not to notice her, but it was difficult. Despite the many warning bells that went off in his head, he couldn't help but turn his eyes to her and watch whenever she was in his line of sight. But it wasn't his fault, damn it! He was a guy like any other and she . . . well, she wasn't that bad on the eyes. Nobody could blame him for letting his gaze linger on her for a little too long, especially when she tossed back her short, blonde hair to reveal the pale hollow of her throat against the hem of her scrubs, or when she chewed on the eraser-side of a pencil while humming a song that sounded distinctly German under her breath. He'd imagine what she'd sound like if she was speaking to him, in whatever language, with that smooth, soft voice she reserved for her songs. It was both a blessing and a curse, really, as her normal, high-pitched babble was anything but alluring, but those same grounds that acted for him also acted against him when it simply intensified his collective need to act on the attraction he felt for her.

Those same, dark feelings swelled deep inside him even now, as she stood with her back against the nurse's station, twisting a lock of hair around her finger while studying a patient's chart intensely. As if by some sort of sixth sense, she lifted her eyes to his—her curious, somewhat oblivious stare doing nothing to help the growing warmth at the pit of his stomach. If anything, seeing her look so naively back at him only deepened those feelings, increasing them tenfold, even, as he continued to watch her watching him.

A moment later, she broke eye contact, a small smile flitting over her angular face. She had a beautiful face, he thought, unable to think of anything but that smile. Of course, thoughts that would usually elicit a similar response from the average person only made him extremely frustrated—so when she stepped towards him, that smile only growing wider as she strode up to him, he began by snapping at her.

"What's with the cheerfulness, Barbie? Newbie ask you out for another lesbian love fest again?"

Unfortunately, the words that would usually make her falter and probably go cry in a storage closet somewhere only intensified the radiance of that smile.

_Damn it all._

"I've figured you out, Doctor Cox," she said flirtatiously, eyes bright with amusement. He waited for her to finish her sentence, to bring some random indiscretion out into the open—a time, perhaps, that he's given her the illusion that he actually cares about what's happening in her life. He _did_ care, really, but that was something he never intended on telling her. Or anybody else, for that matter.

Unable to foresee the storm ahead, he replied cockily. "Oh have you now, Barbaroo? And here I thought I was being so darn secretive. But no, you caught me."

She nodded; face still lit up with that mega-watt smile. _Is this the price of my immense brilliance, God? _He thought. _Sticking Barbie Doll here on me?_

To her, he simply continued, sighing before continuing his little 'confession'. "I went to go see the new Wolverine movie last weekend." He said, anti-climactically. The smirk dropped off of her face, but he wasn't finished yet. "There, the secrets out. But you know what, Barbie? It was crap." He released a gasp, raising his hand to rest on either side of his face. "No, I didn't. Oh yes, I did."

He knew he was pushing it, even for him, but if it was enough to make her forget about what she'd originally came to him with in the first place, then it was well worth it.

"That's not it, Doctor Cox." Her voice sounded serious, yet he could see the beginnings of a smile pulling at her lips as she turned her eyes to his. "You were staring at me."

He opened his mouth to reply, but she raised her index finger, cutting off his reply. For a reason he simply couldn't fathom, he obeyed.

"Don't try to deny it—I saw. I've seen it a lot, actually."

"And?" He didn't know how he did it, but somehow he remained his composure in the wake of those blazing blue eyes.

His headstrong approach made her falter. He would have smirked at her but seeing the smile slide off her face for a second time, he was unable to. Instead, he continued, "So I look at you, Barbie. Did you ever wonder if it was because you lather on so much make up that it looks like I'm watching a circus tent bobbing up and down the halls? Did you honestly believe I was the least bit interested in you?"

He stayed long enough to watch her face flush with red. She broke the gaze to avert her eyes to the floor, unwilling or unable to look at him. In a small voice, she replied, "No, Doctor Cox."

"'Atta girl," he muttered half-heartedly, before picking up the nearest patient's chart at the station, turning on his heel and proceeding down the hall.

Only when he turned around the corner, placing himself out of her line of sight, did he dare look back. He saw her leaning against the dividing wall, staring down at her hands with a forlorn expression. His frustration died with that look, replaced by the overwhelming sensation of guilt.

_Too harsh,_ his mind whispered.

He agreed. But it had to be done.

_Here I am expecting just a little bit  
__Too much from the wounded,  
__But I see through it all,  
__And see you . . ._

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE II: **There, my first 'sort of' Elliot/Cox story done. I really hope it was all in character. I think I lost the plot about halfway through, but that's up to the reviewers to decide. By the way—I loved the new Wolverine movie. Since everyone's doing the Hugh Jackman thing to honor the release, I thought I'd throw it in there too. Tell me what you think~

_-- Exangeline._


End file.
